doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trajareziskasiriusar
Trajareziskasiriusar, better known as Traja, was a Time Lady assigned the job of hunting The Master. During her travels in her second incarnation, she met Rani Koothrappali, the two becoming travelling companions on the hunt for The Master. (AUDIO: Time Lady) They later opted to enter a relationship. (AUDIO: Prisoners of the Daleks) Known Incarnations Early Cycles She had numerous incarnation cycles, the earlier ones going by an unspecified different name. (PROSE: Memory Eaters) Traja 1 Little was known of this incarnation. Rani was accompanied by a memory of it when she was trapped in Traja's mind. She was described as 'youthful, despite her grayed hair.' At some point, when she had blonde hair rather than grey, she built a fully functional TARDIS. This expertise and resourcefulness ranked her up from Gallifreyan to Time Lady, and gave her a job in the military. (PROSE: Memory Eaters) Traja 3 This Traja was the first to venture to Earth. She met the Silurians before they receded underground and became worshiped by them. She kept up this tribe through all her incarnations since, introducing the concept of regeneration to them. She was described as 'quaintly attractive, a brunette with a wide pair of glasses covering blue eyes'. (PROSE: Memory Eaters) She helped fend off numerous monsters, including a Sontaran fleet who had traveled back in time, and Racnoss. (AUDIO: Queen Of The Silurians) Traja 9 This was the incarnation assigned to hunting down The Master, and, by extent, the one to meet Rani Koothrappali. She generally wore the traditional Time Lord garb, but switched between that and a smart black blazer, striped shirt, and tight jeans. (AUDIO: Time Lady) This was the longest surviving incarnation, spending over 400 years travelling. (PROSE: Memory Eaters) Traja met Rani during the latter's honorary Time Lady ceremony on Gallifrey. She stormed in, requesting an Artron Recorder to continue her mission. Rani gave chase, sneaking out to Traja's TARDIS and hiding under the control panel. Traja interrogated Rani's presence whenever she noticed her, but Rani admitted that she was simply curious as to why Traja was acting so hastily. Begrudgingly, Traja agreed to show Rani what she was doing, bringing her to a barren planet, where the target the Time Lords had assigned to her - The Master - was hiding out somewhere. Their search was futile as they discovered the Master had already noticed them giving chase and destroyed his base in preparation. However, they found an Artron Recorder that was still functioning, albeit with major damage. It remained alive long enough for them to discover that The Master had developed a shoddy TARDIS and had used it to escape. (AUDIO: Time Lady) Soon after she got to know Rani, they were put in a Dalek prison. They stayed there for two years, beginning to show signs of romance, before Traja eventually asked Rani out. She promised Rani they'd be free soon after, as she was aware of a Thal rebellion initiating around this point. Soon enough, the prison was invaded and the partners were freed. (AUDIO: Prisoners of the Daleks) Their honeymoon was set to be on Gallifrey, and while everything went as arranged, Rani was offered the abilities of a Time Lady, and was led to the Untempered Schism. During this, Traja attempted to bargain with the High Council not to bring Rani to the Schism. However, she failed in this, and she discovered Rani holding her head, curled up. Fully aware that Rani could hear the Drumming, Traja comforted Rani, helping her into her TARDIS and nursed her back to good health. Running a diagnostic scan over her, it turned out that Rani had gained the qualities of a Time Lady - her heart had divided into two and her aging had vastly decelerated. (AUDIO: The Honeymoon)Category:Time LordsCategory:Irockz707